


Fearless

by pcyooda



Series: Red Collection [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Amnesia, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Death, Lobotomy, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Police Brutality, Revolution, Virtual Reality, War, but im sure itll be nice..... i guess, ik this may be too damn heavy to read, there is byun baekhyun as....... poor boy, there is do kyungsoo as rebel, there is kim minseok as villain, there is park chanyeol as traitor, use google translator to read because my eng is not very good to the point to write
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: baeksoo | cyberpunk | red collectionByun Baekhyun era um soldado com um passado obscuro.Do Kyungsoo era o líder da aliança rebelde contra a República.No mundo em que viviam, lados opostos só poderiam coexistir em meio a violência e o caos.Então porque Baekhyun sentia que aquele não era o seu lugar?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Red Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. CHAPTER ONE: LOST MEMORIES

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Essa fanfic contém cenas explícitas de violência, sangue e tortura.  
> A fanfic é pesada e trata de temas pesados por ser um contexto de guerra. Se você for ler saiba que terá conteúdo sensível. 
> 
> ATENÇÃO: AS PARTES EM ITÁLICO SÃO LEMBRANÇAS DA MENTE DO BAEKHYUN E NÃO ESTÃO EM ORDEM CRONOLÓGICA.

A bala atravessou o alvo bem no centro do placar digital, marcando exatos 5 pontos no contador próximo ao lado esquerdo do painel de metal. Era a segunda vez consecutiva que Baekhyun conseguia acertar uma bala ali depois do acidente. 

Ele abaixou a arma enquanto sentia o braço tremer. Movimentou os dedos da outra mão, e se não estivesse usando um inibidor sonoro, era bem possível que o som tivesse ressoado em seus ouvidos também. O trauma sempre vinha como uma lembrança para lhe assombrar em momentos como aqueles.

Apenas aquela pequena ação foi o suficiente para que um flash de memória passasse pela sua cabeça. _Ele podia ver o sangue explodindo para fora da cabeça do rebelde, podia ver os olhos de puro horror trancados nos seus como se estivessem gritando no silêncio. "Baekhyun!" a voz exclamava alto em desespero, "Acorde! Acorde! Acorde!"._

Seus olhos acordaram para o presente. 

Baekhyun ainda encarava o placar enquanto o led vermelho piscava brilhando forte contra os seus olhos. Ele respirou fundo, e fechou as pálpebras vagarosamente. Contou até 10 e depois até 0 novamente. Soltou o ar dos pulmões gradualmente, sentindo-se aliviado enquanto percebia a pressão sanguínea se equilibrar.

"Tenha coragem." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, relembrando os dois lemas que se encontravam fixados permanentemente na sua pele tatuada "Seja destemido. Coragem!" 

Baekhyun foi abrindo os olhos devagar, sentindo que o braço agora parecia mais estabilizado. Quando a tremedeira chegava, era difícil fazer parar. Tinha que seguir o procedimento que o doutor Zhang havia lhe passado desde quando o trauma aconteceu pela primeira vez. Era como uma memória de conexão traumática que haveria a possibilidade de se repetir pelo resto da vida dele. Porém, Baekhyun estava determinado a controlá-la.

Ele desviou o olhar para o placar novamente, fixamente encarando o alvo digital. O espaço da sala de treinamento era frio, o que só aumentava os sintomas de reflexo daquela situação em que sempre se deparava quando tinha que treinar: a avalanche das memórias vívidas. Olhou em volta, respirando fundo quando recolocou a pistola de volta no mesmo lugar de antes, pendurada na parede da cabine a prova de som. Baekhyun suspirou, abaixando-se para o chão enquanto se apoiava com as mãos no painel de metal da cabine.

Ninguém tinha conhecimento sobre aquele episódio. Ninguém, além de Chanyeol. Mas mesmo o seu melhor amigo não sabia que ele ainda revive o trauma todos os dias quando fecha os olhos, e todas ainda noites quando vai dormir. Era como um vício, um algoritmo fora da curva do seu treinamento de soldado. 

Baekhyun havia sido treinado para matar. Sabia como desarmar alguém melhor do que qualquer um naquele pelotão. Mas não adiantaria ser o melhor soldado da base, se quando pegava em uma arma tinha um ataque de pânico. Não adiantaria que ele se sentisse como uma peça sem conserto em meio a tantas outras que pareciam cada vez melhores do que ele.

Havia se afastado das ruas da República de propósito. Forçou-se a fazer isso, pois mesmo depois de reprogramarem o seu cérebro ainda se lembrava _dele_ e de todo o desespero pelo qual havia passado para adiantar a fuga _dele_ daquele lugar. E mesmo que parte das suas memórias estivessem comprometidas, não conseguia andar entre os seus e fingir que aquele mundo nunca havia lhe pertencido. Ninguém ali ousaria pensar que ele estava recobrando a memória de quem um dia já havia sido. _Ninguém desconfiava que Baekhyun um dia já havia andado por aquelas ruas como se fossem sua._

Ele tinha sido nascido e criado no meio da fumaça espessa que poluía o ar da República todos os dias, desde quando a Guerra havia acabado. Tinha sido criado pelas ruas perigosas e entre os becos de forte odor radioativo. Tudo aquilo fazia parte de um passado do qual o soldado tentava com muito sacrifício esconder, pois foi exatamente o que lhe disseram logo quando foi danificado. 

_"Você é Byun Baekhyun." A voz robótica interviu no seu cérebro, causando-lhe uma dor de cabeça insistente "Atual capitão da República do Leste. Você é um soldado que deve servir a sua nação sem questionamentos. Você foi resgatado das ruas para que uma segunda chance lhe fosse dada. Faça-a valer."_

Na sala de treinamento do centro policial, Baekhyun lembrava-se de tudo em flashes de memórias da sua antiga vida. Desconfiava que aos poucos estava recobrando quem era de verdade e que não iria demorar até que um dia a lobotomia da realidade virtual não fizesse mais efeito sobre si. Respirou fundo, segurando o suporte da cabine com força enquanto sentia a própria consciência voltando. Suas escolhas no passado já haviam sido delimitadas, e não havia nenhuma maneira de que o futuro poderia mudar. Seja qual fosse a sua antiga versão, Baekhyun ainda gostaria muito de descobrir de onde ela havia vindo. 

Ele se empertigou, respirando fundo mais uma vez. Encarou o alvo por alguns segundos antes de deixar a cabine para trás. Abriu a porta e saiu da realidade virtual, sentindo o ar quente do mundo real lhe atingir como uma onda de calor. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que ele passasse a respirar normalmente.

Baekhyun caminhou para fora da sala, olhando atentamente para a câmera de segurança que ficava posicionada no canto, ao lado esquerdo do corredor. Normalmente, seus movimentos ali eram gravados e monitorados pelo marechal da unidade de treinamento: Kim Minseok. Cada vez que o seu desempenho aumentava, o marechal lhe prestigiava com um jantar de cumprimento formal, que sempre acabava com Baekhyun se sentindo miserável por algum motivo que não conseguia compreender. Alguma coisa no fundo da sua consciência queria gritar toda vez que se via como alguém pertencente a República. Havia alguma coisa ali que estava sendo ignorada, uma parte dele que estava se renovando novamente e tomando consciência do que era certo e errado. 

Enquanto passava pelo corredor, Baekhyun podia ver outros policiais da unidade conversando entre si. Pareciam agitados, comunicando-se com os rádios a distância e sinalizando uns com os outros. Baekhyun ficou desconfiado. Parou seus próprios passos quando percebeu que a maior agitação se dava por conta de Chanyeol, que estava caminhando pelo corredor com determinação em seu olhar.

Park Chanyeol era o tenente do centro policial da República, representante da área em que se encontravam: o setor 25. Este era um dos lugares mais importantes da nação, pois era no setor 25 que a prisão de segurança máxima da República se encontrava; sendo então, o dever de todos eles ali fazer a segurança do país inteiro. Isso também incluía o próprio Baekhyun, e diversos outros soldados que faziam a maioria das missões de segurança da República, desde manter a ordem e conter o caos dos rebeldes, até mesmo investigações de alta confidencialidade.

Chanyeol parecia um tanto alheio a sua presença enquanto ainda conversava com os outros soldados. Estava conversando com um dos outros Capitães do setor, Choi Minho, da segunda unidade. Baekhyun podia ver Minho concordando com seja qual a informação que Park lhe passou, e logo seguiu o caminho para fora do prédio. Baekhyun franziu o cenho para aquela cena. O que poderia estar acontecendo ali?

Chanyeol, ao vê-lo parado, fez uma pausa e lhe deu um acenou de cabeça, segurando a lateral do quepe preto com a viseira cinza. Ele vestia o uniforme formal da polícia com todas as medalhas de honra grudadas no paletó. Baekhyun acenou positivamente em reflexo ao seu cumprimento, e encarou seus olhos ansiosos. Alguma coisa parecia estar fora do controle no setor 25.

"Capitão." Park disse, apresentando-se formalmente.

Baekhyun esperou até que os outros soldados passassem por eles, e então pediu continuidade para o seu superior com um outro aceno.

"Tenente." Disse, dirigindo-se a ele formalmente "Necessitaremos de privacidade?" Perguntou baixinho.

Sabia que Chanyeol nunca hesitaria em chamá-lo para uma reunião privada se fosse necessário, principalmente para assuntos extremamente confidenciais. Por isso que quando Chanyeol concordou, Baekhyun sentiu-se ansioso, pois deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa de muita importância para que ele agisse dessa maneira. O tenente parecia ansioso, com medo de alguém conseguir os escutar conversando ali; mas isso não o impediu de puxá-lo para um canto mais isolado no corredor.

Estavam entre o corredor do bebedouro e da sala de treinamento corporal, onde ambos sabiam estar completamente vazio naquele horário. Chanyeol tirou o quepe, exibindo o cabelo castanho escuro cheio e gel, penteado todo para trás. Toda vez que saía da sua persona de oficial da lei, Baekhyun sabia que era com o seu melhor amigo que estava conversando. Isso acabou acalmando o seu coração, mesmo que ainda soubesse que havia algo completamente errado sobre aquilo tudo.

"Nós pegamos ele." Ele começou dizendo, de uma vez, como se arrancasse um band-aid do corpo.

O capitão sentiu o coração travar. Então era verdade, havia _mesmo_ acontecido alguma coisa.

"O quê?" A voz de Byun saiu como um sopro.

"Pegamos ele, Baekhyun. Nós o pegamos!" Chanyeol reafirmou com confiança.

"Como isso é possível? Fazem-se anos desde que o procuramos pelas ruas desse país. Onde foi que o encontraram?" 

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, negando com um aceno.

"Isso não importa agora, importa? O que importa é que o encontramos." 

"Certo." Baekhyun concordou, se achando tolo por questionar algo do tipo na altura do campeonato "E onde é que ele está?" 

Novamente, seu amigo se encolheu. 

"Ele está… na cela."

"Já o prenderam?" Não se conteve a surpresa pelas palavras do tenente "Pensei que íamos entrevistá-lo em busca de informações." 

Chanyeol olhou diretamente para ele. Havia alguma coisa no olhar dele que fez o corpo de Baekhyun recuar. Estava agindo com tanta suspeita que o capitão começou a sentir que havia algo de errado sobre a apreensão do líder dos rebeldes.

"O Presidente achou melhor… deixar esse trabalho para a máquina." Disse simplesmente, como se não houvesse mais discussão sobre aquilo.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos.

"Você está me dizendo que investi nessa missão durante 7 anos para não poder entrevistar quem eu procuro? Está de brincadeira comigo, Chanyeol?" 

Park suspirou, abaixando-se para falar com o capitão com mais proximidade.

"Escuta, Baek, me escute bem. Você não vai querer contrariar o Presidente, cara. São ordens maiores. Você pode ser preso se intervir em uma ação tão grande como essa, ou pior…" Chanyeol deixou a frase morrer, sendo bem claro no que estava dizendo.

Poderia ser pior… porque ele poderia ser executado por sua teimosia.

"Mas não podemos deixar que uma máquina o julgue através de lobotomia. A máquina não sabe o que sabemos."

Chanyeol lhe encarou enfaticamente. Não haveria conversa sobre aquele assunto, estava bem claro pelo seu olhar. Ele afastou-se de si, colocando os dedos sobre a arma em seu coldre. Fez novamente uma reverência, antes de lhe dizer:

"Não faça o que não te mandarem." 

Baekhyun lhe fitou, mas não teve tempo de reagir, pois o tenente já havia saído de perto de si, deixando-o sozinho no corredor. Observou enquanto Park caminhava pelo corredor afora, voltando com o quepe na cabeça e reunindo os soldados no caminho, que lhe seguiam fielmente por onde passava. Assim que viraram a esquina do corredor principal, Baekhyun conseguiu respirar novamente.

Já se faziam sete anos desde quando havia chegado. Era isso que sempre diziam para ele quando perguntava sobre o seu passado. Não importa quem fosse, todos ali sempre lhe contavam a mesma coisa: ele havia chegado, e se transformado em um soldado por suas habilidades naturais. Mas ele mesmo sabia que aquilo era uma grande mentira.

Baekhyun havia vindo das ruas da República como qualquer outro soldado do setor 25. Soube disse quando a sua memória começou a sofrer lapsos. Sabia disso também, porque se lembrava _dele_ com muita clareza. 

_Lembrava dos lábios grossos dele sob os seus, lembrava das mãos dele lhe tocando na pele quente, lembrava do sorriso dele a meia luz de um beco mal iluminado e lembrava muito bem do olhar cheio de lágrimas que ele havia lhe dado quando se separaram na fronteira pela última vez._

O coração de Baekhyun se apertava apenas em relembrar aquelas memórias, apenas em sentir que aquilo um dia fora real. Era um sonho tão distante do seu desejo mais profundo, um desejo egoísta de tê-lo novamente em seus braços para nunca mais pisarem naquele mundo de caos e destruição, mesmo que não fazia ideia de quem _ele_ realmente era. Porém, Baekhyun sentia. 

Sabia que quem quer que _ele_ fosse, era de extrema importância em seu coração. Se apenas soubesse o nome _dele…_

O capitão tomou uma respiração, sentindo a mesma dor de cabeça invadir a sua mente. Essa era tão forte que lhe causou uma tontura, fazendo-o se apoiar na parede do corredor. 

"Ah!" Ele reclamou, sentindo o ouvido zumbir.

Baekhyun foi para o chão, segurando forte a própria cabeça, tentando em vão fazer a dor parar. Mas parecia que aquilo era um vício, um processo contínuo na sua memória. Toda vez que os flashes aconteciam, era como uma realidade virtual acontecendo bem diante dos seus olhos. 

A lobotomia da República não era igual a todas as outras do passado, em que os humanos eram torturados fisicamente a fim de apagar fragmentos de suas memórias. A lobotomia da República do Leste era completamente diferente. Fazia o cérebro fritar, com choques elétricos que mudavam os códigos inseridos em microchips de última tecnologia. Baekhyun entrava em Matrix toda vez que sua cabeça era reprogramada.

Assim como agora.

_De repente ele se via em um dos becos perto da periferia do setor 01. Era fedido e cheirava como a maresia podre do litoral. A fronteira ficava bem ali, pronta para receber as cargas que vinham do estrangeiro e abastecer o país. Haviam peruas estacionados perto dos cais, enquanto Baekhyun tentava se esconder atrás de um dos barris de madeira cheio de entalados._

_O plano era simples: roubar uma das cargas mais fáceis de se carregar e tentar com muita cautela passar despercebido pelos guardas que normalmente ficavam rondando por ali naquele período da noite. Baekhyun apertou os olhos, sentindo as mãos tremerem de nervosismo. Apesar de ser ligeiro e bom no jogo de espionagem, qualquer erro de conduta poderia ser fatal. Por isso é que estava sozinho, com exceção dele._

_O rapaz moreno de cabeça raspada estava do seu lado como sempre fazia, acobertando e vigiando cada passo que Baekhyun dava. Ele tinha uma camiseta verde, um tanto encardida, amarrada no rosto para esconder a sua identidade, assim como Baekhyun. Ambos tomaram a cautela necessária para manter a identidade anônima, levando em conta que nenhum oficial da República sabia quem de fato eles representavam._

_Baekhyun respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes para tentar se acalmar. Os ataques de pânico estavam cada vez mais frequentes agora, e era difícil de serem controlados sem nenhum tipo de medicamento. Se não fosse um rebelde qualquer, poderia tentar fazer cirurgia, e implantar alguma sequência de código na cabeça para apagar todo o sofrimento do qual já tinha passado. Mas a sua realidade era bem diferente da alta camada social. A sua realidade era tentar vencer um dia de cada vez, sem ser pego pelos oficiais da República, e correr contra o tempo para que a fome não lhe matasse antes do seu plano se concretizar._

_Byun de repente sentiu o rapaz do seu lado lhe segurar pelo pulso fino, como uma maneira de lhe chamar atenção. Baekhyun fitou os seus grandes olhos pretos, que de alguma forma comunicava com ele bem melhor do que qualquer idioma no mundo. O moreno lhe dizia para se acalmar, e para ficar em silêncio. Com os toques circulares do dedo áspero sob a sua pele, ele também lhe dizia que o amava._

_Baekhyun acenou positivamente, certificando-o que estava melhor, mesmo que aquilo fosse uma mentira. Mas não poderia deixar que o cansaço falasse mais alto agora, principalmente quando ainda havia uma missão para que ambos terminassem com sucesso._

_Byun respirou e suspirou, andando devagar na direção contrária ao seu parceiro. Estava sentindo a arma gelar contra o osso de sua bacia, e também sentia o cinto de facas apertar o seu peito nu, enquanto a malha fina voava de sua pele quando o vento batia. O porto do litoral era um lugar aberto, sujeito a qualquer mudança repentina de temperatura. Também não escapava da chuva se tivessem o azar de acabar encarando uma tempestade. Por isso é que deveriam ser rápidos._

_Baekhyun fitou o rapaz mais uma vez, que de resposta, sinalizou para si uma palavra que perguntava se ele estava bem, em língua de sinais. Baekhyun concordou, e sinalizou para o moreno que iria prosseguir a partir dali. O rapaz lhe encarou, olhando para ele como se fosse a última vez que iriam se ver na vida, e pousou os dois dedos em cima do coração, antes de subí-los e repousá-los nos lábios grossos. Aquele sinal, tão antigo e especial, significava algo considerado como um voto entre os casais do setor onde se encontravam._

_No gesto original, os dedos deveriam ser repousados sob os lábios de seu amante, fazendo então a troca dos votos entre o casal. Isso significava que as almas enfim haviam se encontrado depois de tanto tempo separadas, até o dia que o amor se formou um novamente, selando o matrimônio. Naquele exato momento, com os dedos em cima dos próprios lábios, o rapaz estava lhe prometendo o contrário: estava prometendo que estaria consigo e o esperaria pelo tempo que for enquanto estivessem separados, guardando com ele o seu último beijo._

_Baekhyun lhe retribuiu o gesto, pousando os dedos sob os próprios lábios antes de partir. Quando levantou o corpo magro com dificuldade, Byun correu agachado até o outro lado, tentando com muito custo ser silencioso para não chamar atenção. Jogou o corpo contra a lataria da perua que estava estacionada com as portas abertas. Era certo que não faltaria muito tempo até que soldados viessem fazer a recarga, então o tempo estava escorrendo dos seus dedos a cada segundo que passava._

_Baekhyun se abaixou, praticamente se arrastando até dar a volta pelo veículo. Do outro lado havia mais soldados do que poderia se contar, por isso ele voltou para onde estava no mesmo segundo._

_Respirou três vezes e contou até dez. O ataque de pânico estava tentando vencer novamente, mas isso não podia acontecer. Não podia acontecer._

_Ele se sentou e fechou os olhos com força, sentindo as mãos tremerem._ _  
_

_"Tenha coragem," ele sussurrou para si mesmo "Seja destemido. Coragem."_

E assim que abriu os olhos novamente, percebeu que estava no corredor branco do setor 25. Os pontos de luz poderiam até mesmo cegá-lo pela sensibilidade, mas não era pior que o aperto que sentia no coração, que se acelerava naquele momento como uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Baekhyun postou a mão sob o peito, prevendo que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Correu para o banheiro mais próximo de que podia se lembrar e despejou ali o seu café da manhã. Quando terminou de se higienizar, pode ver a sua própria imagem refletida no espelho. Os cabelos castanhos estavam molhados de suor, e os olhos pareciam profundos e escuros como sempre foram. Pela primeira vez, pode reconhecer a si mesmo ali. Pela primeira vez, sentiu dentro de si algo que nunca imaginou: pertencimento. Porque sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo de finalmente descobrir quem era de verdade.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: DANGER ZONE

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun teria uma reunião com o marechal Kim Minseok logo pela primeira hora da manhã para discutir sobre os próximos passos da polícia militar em relação à operação dos Rebeldes. Por isso, logo quando acordou, fez o ritual matinal de se alimentar com pílulas ao invés da comida que lhe era servida todas as manhãs na suíte 06. 

Baekhyun não estava conseguindo se alimentar direito já fazia um tempo, e era cada vez mais difícil enganar o sistema da vigia em relação a sua alimentação, por ser um soldado. E também, porque não tinha ideia se as câmeras da República estavam lhe observando em todos os lugares que ia ou se tinha alguns raros momentos consigo mesmo. Como também não sabia se a República estava observando cada passo que dava fora do setor 25.

Baekhyun, naquele momento, estava na sua suíte se trocando em frente ao espelho, observando como uniforme da República ficava no seu corpo cheio de músculos. Frente a frente com seu reflexo, já não se sentia tão real quanto antes. Agora, usando a farda de Capitão, sentia-se como um personagem atuando em uma peça. E talvez ele fosse exatamente isso: apenas mais uma peça descartável para o sistema da República. 

Enquanto terminava de se arrumar, a sua cabeça girava em informações que estavam sendo reinseridas no seu cérebro, até mesmo os flashbacks de memórias antigas ao lado  _ dele _ . Baekhyun sonhava muito com ele, mais do que podia contar. Desde momentos simples como uma troca de olhares no meio da multidão, até com os suspiros dele no seu pescoço enquanto chegavam ao prazer. Na noite passada, não havia sido diferente. 

Porém, não tinha hora para pensar em coisas como aquelas. Precisava resolver algo antes de ir até o marechal Kim. Ainda assim, quando Byun finalmente pisou para fora de sua suíte da torre de comando, sentiu a pele coçar, pois seu papel agora seria não dar nenhuma pista de que as memórias estavam voltando. Isso era difícil, principalmente porque Baekhyun não tinha controle algum sobre os episódios de flashbacks que estava tendo. Se tivesse um episódio no meio da reunião, poderia ser fatal para a sua carreira e para a sua melhora da lobotomia. Por conta disso, antes de se dirigir até a sede do setor 25, Baekhyun passou no escritório do doutor Zhang para uma rápida consulta.

O capitão bateu na porta de metal maciço, e com muito cuidado, tentou checar o corredor do prédio de medicina. Não conseguiu localizar nenhuma câmera aparente, mesmo que era bem provável que estava sendo observado de outras maneiras agora. Quando ouviu a porta enfim se abrir, Baekhyun não demorou para entrar. 

O quarto estava um pouco escuro, mas era possível ver o doutor Zhang por de trás da mesa branca, ajeitando os óculos digitais no rosto. Parte de seu braço era de metal, enquanto a outra funcionava em um misto de órgãos artificiais e circuitos implantados para um desempenho melhorado. Baekhyun fechou a porta, e andou até ficar de frente para o médico. Zhang continuou a digitar em seu computador, mas tinha a atenção compartilhada com o Capitão. Códigos e mais códigos corriam pelas lentes de seus óculos, e a íris azul cobalto brilhava toda vez que uma nova informação era armazenada. O cyborg deveria estar fazendo algum tipo de backup naquele momento, pois era desse jeito que as atualizações corriam pelo sistema deles: através de pequenos sinais de luz.

"Doutor Zhang?" Baekhyun interviu, chamando-lhe a atenção. 

O rapaz piscou lentamente, dirigindo o olhar robótico para si. Tinha uma aparência esquisita, de quem estava a muitos dias sem carregar. Suas partes humanas não pareciam tão saudáveis quanto antes, e se não fosse um cyborg, Baekhyun estaria preocupado com ele.

"O que deseja Capitão Byun?" Ele disse, um tanto artificial demais para o que Baekhyun estava acostumado.

"Hã… preciso de pílulas. As mesmas que você me receitou há um tempo atrás, quando as crises começaram. Mas dessa vez, preciso de uma dose bem maior."

Zhang parou com o que estava fazendo, encarando-o diretamente com os olhos azuis cobalto.

"O que está sentindo, Capitão?" Ele lhe perguntou, tombando a cabeça de lado.

Baekhyun sentiu-se um pouco nervoso. Estava sendo observado? Será que poderia confiar em Yixing para dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo consigo? 

"Hm… estou tendo… pesadelos." As mãos tremiam no próprio colo pelo nervosismo. Mentir nunca havia sido fácil para ele, então teve que tomar uma respiração antes de continuar, "Eu preciso de pílulas que reprogramem essa parte específica do meu cérebro. Você poderia me ajudar com isso?"

O doutor tombou a cabeça, piscou o olho artificial e se levantou com tudo da mesa. Baekhyun assustou, pois tinha se esquecido que os movimentos dele não eram tão naturais como antes. Zhang foi até um dos armários e pegou cerca de cinco frascos de micro-pílulas. Caminhou até Baekhyun, e puxou a sua mão, colocando os frascos ali.

"Deve tomá-las a cada 5 horas, que é o tempo de reprogramação dos micro-sistemas já inseridos no seu cérebro. Se sentir dor de cabeça, você deve me procurar de novo. Se você continuar com esses sonhos, podemos te encaminhar para a cirurgia e trocar os seus nano-chips."

Baekhyun negou com um aceno. Isso não podia acontecer de nenhuma maneira, estava absolutamente proibido que mexessem em sua cabeça novamente. Sabia que a probabilidade de atualizarem a sua lobotomia era bem alta, e esse era um risco que não iria tomar.

"Não será necessário." Baekhyun se levantou, guardando os frascos no bolso do casaco preto do uniforme "Muito obrigado, doutor." Disse, antes de sair da sala.

"Baekhyun." Zhang lhe chamou, fazendo-o parar no mesmo lugar.

Ele nunca chamava as pessoas pelo nome. Aquilo era bem novo, assustador até. Pois não era nada natural de sua personalidade robótica agir assim. Baekhyun se virou aos poucos, encarando os olhos azuis brilhantes que estavam lhe observando com astúcia.

"Tem certeza de que não precisa de mais nada?" 

Byun tentou controlar o coração, pois sabia que ele poderia detectar mentiras com os olhos robóticos. Mas até isso seria arriscado. Seria arriscado mentir para um cyborg, mesmo que aquela fosse a sua única alternativa. 

"Tenho certeza." Baekhyun respondeu, olhando diretamente em seus olhos azuis "Eu tenho plena certeza." Disse, antes de deixar a sala para trás.

De volta ao corredor, Baekhyun novamente tentou localizar as câmeras antes de tomar qualquer ação precipitada. Estava sendo difícil de enxergar qualquer coisa ali, então apenas seguiu o seu caminho para fora do prédio de medicina o mais rápido possível. Ainda tinha que atravessar o setor 25 inteiro para chegar na sede em tempo da reunião. 

Assim que saiu do prédio, sentiu o chuvisco frio lhe acertar o rosto. Estava caindo do céu uma chuva fina, mas que molhava o mesmo que uma tempestade. Se não estivesse usando um quepe e o uniforme impermeável da polícia, poderia estar todo molhado naquele momento.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, sentindo o coração se acelerar. Todas aquelas sensações poderiam ir embora se ele pudesse confiar na República para reprogramar o seu cérebro novamente. Mas isso estava fora de questão, não iria arriscar. Agora que estava retomando as suas ideias de volta, sentia que deveria defendê-las a todo custo. Não poderia deixar que a República lhe manipulasse novamente. Baekhyun queria descobrir a verdade. E para isso, precisava se comprometer consigo mesmo para lutar por ela até o fim.

Conforme foi andando pelo pátio em direção aos carros da polícia, Baekhyun pode observar uma movimentação mais a frente. Diversos soldados se aglomeravam e empurravam pessoas maltrapilhas com o cano das armas apontadas diretamente em suas cabeças. A imagem era tão forte, que ele mal podia encarar. 

Sendo um soldado da república, Baekhyun sabia que havia momentos em que você deveria obedecer ordens, especialmente aquelas que vinham de cima. Mas matar pessoas era algo que ele já não fazia há algum tempo, desde quando teve a sua primeira crise de pânico no meio de uma operação. A partir daí, foi afastado e operado inúmeras vezes até que o seu cérebro voltasse a ser o mesmo novamente. 

Baekhyun não se lembrava de nada dessa época. Lembrava apenas que havia ficado no hospital durante meses, e que Chanyeol fora o único que ficou do seu lado durante todo esse tempo. O tenente era a única coisa mais próxima de família que ele tinha naquele lugar, e a maneira como sempre se esforçava para cuidar de Baekhyun como um irmão, mesmo não fazendo ideia do que o capitão havia passado antes de se tornar um soldado, mostrava que a lealdade que haviam construído durante a fase de treinamento era real. Mostrava que Byun poderia confiar nele. E Baekhyun confiava, mesmo que houvessem momentos em que os segredos eram necessários para a sua própria sobrevivência. 

No entanto, observando uma cena como aquela, era difícil para Baekhyun conseguir ignorar. Haviam soldados rodeando e cercando pessoas sem proteção alguma contra a chuva, ou frio, ou qualquer outro fator que poderia se tornar fatal a saúde, naquelas condições. As roupas maltrapilhas indicavam ao Capitão que todas as pessoas ali poderiam ser prisioneiras de guerra, ou que pudessem fazer parte do grupo de Rebeldes o qual Baekhyun havia perseguido durante os últimos anos de sua vida. Porém, dentro de sua mente, ele sabia o que realmente iria acontecer ali.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos com força, e abriu a porta do carro. Quando se fechou lá dentro, tentou não se concentrar nos gritos de horror e no som das armas atirando repetidamente naquelas pessoas. Uma salva de tiros ressoou por todo o quarteirão, e pessoas gritavam desesperadas enquanto se afogavam no próprio sangue dos órgãos perfurados. Ao mesmo tempo que os gritos de morte pareciam perfurar os seus tímpanos de fora para dentro, Baekhyun também começou a sentir uma dor de cabeça insistente. 

_ De repente ele estava em uma rua escura, bem longe do setor 25. Tinha conhecimento que aquela era uma das zonas de guerra, por conta do cheiro de sangue e putrefação pairando forte no ar. Estava chovendo, mas nem mesmo a água da chuva era capaz de lavar os estragos de uma guerra. _

_ Baekhyun sentia frio. Pensava que os óculos de visão noturna que usava poderiam causar algum curto-circuito com o seu cérebro a qualquer momento. Chanyeol havia lhe assegurado que isso era impossível de acontecer, pois o material era impermeável à água. Assegurou-lhe também que nada poderia fazer os seus sistemas se danificarem, já que o Capitão Park acabara de fazer uma atualização em seus sistemas de combate. Então, em parte, Baekhyun estava confiante que nada naquela operação poderia lhe afligir. Mas em parte, também tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o que poderia acontecer. _

_ Andando pela rua, Baekhyun procurava por mais rebeldes arruaceiros. Sua missão era eliminar quantos fosse possível, e quantos encontrasse pela frente. Faltavam poucos para serem eliminados do setor 04, já que a República havia declarado a conquista da área há pouco tempo. Mas ainda era o dever dos soldados caçarem os Rebeldes que ficaram para trás, e limpar a área completamente da presença deles. _

_ Naquele momento, Byun estava trabalhando ao lado de um dos soldados mais novos do seu esquadrão: Kyle Shu. Ele havia sido enviado de outra República, uma das principais do ocidente, com financiamento da Elyxion Coorporation até o setor 25, na capital da República do Leste. Baekhyun desconfiava que tudo aquilo era baseado em acordos de corrupção, mas também sabia que indiretamente aquilo poderia lhe beneficiar, bem como o exército também poderia usar parte daquele investimento para aprimorar a sua força bélica. Por isso, não reclamava. Apenas seguia as ordens de Shu quando necessário. Bem como agora. _

_ Os soldados estavam enfileirados, parados no meio da chuva enquanto andavam pela rua marchando com cuidado. Baekhyun prestava atenção em seus sentidos, ouvindo tudo e enxergando com um aumento de imagem proporcionada pelos seus nano-chips internos. A visão estava aprimorada, então não era nada difícil de enxergar ao longe. Por isso que, enquanto seguia pela rua marchando atrás dos outros para se proteger, não deixava de olhar para os lados em busca dos líderes da oposição.  _

_ O exército da República tinha o armazenamento de algumas informações de estratégias da oposição, graças às inspeções que faziam nos cérebros daqueles que eram capturados em missões como essas. Era dever dos soldados, também, buscar novas mentes brilhantes para serem convertidas em pessoas que trabalhariam para a República, mesmo que ninguém ali soubesse de fato quem essas pessoas eram, além dos líderes da operação, como o Shu. E agora, como Baekhyun. _

_ O esquadrão seguia pela rua de uma das áreas de mais conflito do setor 04, bem perto da fronteira com o setor 05, que naquele momento estava em puro caos. Baekhyun seguiu com passos certeiros, mais para frente, liderando parte do grupo para o lado direito. _

_ “Shu…” Ele chamou o outro líder.  _

_ Kyle lhe fitou imediatamente nos olhos, e prestou atenção na sua mão quando Baekhyun sinalizou que deveriam se separar e se encontrar novamente no paredão de metal que separava os setores um do outro. Shu concordou, e sinalizou para que a equipe fosse para o lado esquerdo, enquanto a equipe de Baekhyun poderia seguir para a direita.  _

_ Aquela era uma das primeiras missões de Baekhyun, então ele não poderia falhar de nenhuma maneira. Olhou para o beco a sua direita, e sinalizou para que os soldados mantivessem o disfarce.  _

_ Baekhyun foi primeiro, agachando-se pelas paredes, enquanto tentava se esquivar das poças de água. Não conseguiu enxergar ou perceber nada fora do ordinário ali, mesmo que fosse um dos vilarejos onde sabia conter boa parte dos rebeldes escondidos. Por conta disso mesmo, é que pensou na melhor solução para eliminar aquela parte da oposição: precisava adentrar nos prédios e se separarem para encontrar mais pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Pouparia muita coisa se fossem capazes de agilizar o serviço. _

_ Baekhyun sinalizou para os soldados sobre uma invasão, e o entendimento entre eles foi instantâneo. Alguns passaram a escalar os prédios, pulando em escadas de incêndio e quebrando janelas das residências. Era possível ouvir gritos e choros de crianças, que logo foram cessados pelas balas da polícia republicana. Baekhyun seguiu o seu caminho, caminhando até o portão principal do prédio. Tinha um rifle de laser nas mãos, e mais algumas armas de bala elétrica carregadas para uso. Não teria nenhum problema se fosse pego desprevenido, enquanto quando o portão do prédio principal se abriu com alguns rebeldes apontando armas para si, não foi nada difícil de os eliminar. _

_ Baekhyun apontou o seu rifle para cada uma das cabeças, e três tiros depois, o trio estava completamente morto. Não deu ao menos tempo para que as balas dos rebeldes fossem atiradas contra si, pois os seus reflexos eram bem maiores do que qualquer predador natural. Seu corpo meio ciborgue era imbatível para um humano comum, mais ágil, mais rápido e mais especializado para a guerra do que todos os outros.  _

_ O soldado então passou pelos corpos no chão, que a essa altura já estavam molhados de chuva. Baekhyun não olhou para trás quando subiu as escadas do lugar, sentindo um cheiro de mofo invadir os seus sentidos. Ele tirou uma das máscaras da república do bolso do colete, e implantou no rosto, ativando a barreira de filtro. A respiração melhorou, ao mesmo tempo que também podia sentir um pouco da água do seu corpo começar a secar. O material do pano era impermeável, difícil de adentrar a água, a não ser que passassem muito tempo embaixo da chuva, como era o seu caso naquele momento. _

_ Enquanto andava pelo chão de madeira, poças de água lhe acompanhavam. Pelos corredores, Baekhyun não conseguia ouvir nenhum sinal de vida. Pela sua percepção, aquele lugar deveria ser algum tipo de sede, o que significava que quem quer que ainda estivesse ali, estaria em um dos últimos andares do prédio. Com isso em mente, Baekhyun seguiu o seu caminho com um pouco mais de rapidez, atravessando corredores escuros com cheiro de mofo e escadas velhas que pareciam poder quebrar a qualquer momento. Os escombros daquele lugar o fazia um tanto difícil de invadir, até para ele, que era um soldado treinado. _

_ Demorou cerca de dez minutos até que Baekhyun conseguisse chegar ao último andar. Havia uma porta de madeira, também bem velha, que provavelmente estava trancada. Ele olhou para a porta, parado entre a escada e o quarto que sabia poder conter um dos líderes da oposição.  _

_ Baekhyun respirou fundo, e se encostou na porta, sentindo a sua fragilidade. Constatou que não precisaria de muito esforço para quebrar a madeira. Com isso em mente, empurrou o corpo contra a porta, forçando a fechadura que arrebentou na mesma hora. Para a sua surpresa, a tranca não estava ali. _

_ A porta se abriu vagarosamente, dando para um quarto escuro. Sua visão noturna se ajustou automaticamente, fazendo com que enxergasse tudo na cor verde. Bastou um lance de olhar para que alguém pulasse na sua direção, agarrando o seu tronco contra o chão. Baekhyun estupidamente perdeu uma das armas, mas estava imobilizado no chão, sem conseguir alcançar as outras. Quando abriu os olhos para cima, paralisou.  _

_ Era um rapaz moreno, mas careca. Tinha uma faixa cobrindo metade do rosto, e deixando apenas os olhos à vista. Seus olhos, no entanto, não tinham nenhum sinal de medo ou raiva, pelo contrário, ele parecia muito surpreso. Assim como Baekhyun, já que algo dentro de si, havia acabado de paralisar. Seu corpo parecia não conseguir captar as mensagens que necessitava para sair daquela posição, e o rapaz apenas lhe observava, ainda o imobilizando no chão.  _

_ “Desculpe, Baek.” Ele disse, fazendo o coração de Baekhyun acelerar. _

_ Aquela voz… ele a reconhecia de algum lugar. Seu cérebro correu para todos os lados, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali e porque algumas memórias pareciam querer voltar à tona, mas não teve tempo o suficiente. O rapaz lhe enfiou no pescoço um aparelho de choque, eletrocutando Baekhyun e fazendo-o enxergar a escuridão enquanto perdia a consciência. A última coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos foi a preocupação estampada na face do rapaz, que havia sido descoberta num último segundo. E depois nada mais. _

Baekhyun abriu os olhos, arfando em busca de ar. Abriu a porta do carro em desespero, e acabou por vomitar na rua de concreto. Seu estômago despejou com força tudo o que havia comido de manhã, fazendo com que o corpo se curvase até os joelhos. Baekhyun teve que respirar, e controlar os espasmos que faziam as mãos tremerem para conseguir voltar em si.

Demorou cerca de cinco minutos até que se estabilizasse, até que o silêncio fizesse presença novamente. Não sabia o que havia acabado de acontecer, pois nunca havia ficado preso por tanto tempo em uma memória só. Foi como assistir um filme em sua cabeça, quase alucinando as cenas como se estivessem no limite de uma dimensão real e de uma ilusória. Ele tinha consciência que esses eram um dos efeitos colaterais da lobotomia, principalmente porque ele vivia uma matrix dentro dos programas do próprio cérebro. Mas aquele nível de descoberta era novo, muito diferente dos outros. Acabou por perceber que estava cada vez mais próximo da verdade.

Baekhyun voltou para o carro e deu a partida, dirigindo para fora da unidade de comando do setor 25. Cortando a avenida principal do setor, ele podia sentir o cheiro da poluição no ar. Acabou tirando uma das máscaras do bolso do casaco grosso, e cobriu metade do rosto. O material era inteligente, capaz de repelir e filtrar qualquer tipo de doença que se transmite pelo ar. Uma inovação que apenas a República do Leste desenvolvia para os seus civis; e que vendia muito bem para exportação fora do país, tudo graças aos magnatas da Elyxion Corporation. 

Continuou dirigindo, percebendo que a chuva havia aumentado. As luzes que invadiam a escuridão do seu carro poderiam cegá-lo se ele não estivesse usando uma das lentes de contato da República. Era obrigatório para todos os soldados que suas visões fossem da mais perfeita condição, com a última tecnologia do mercado. O que era ruim, principalmente porque andar pela rua aquela hora da manhã só fazia com que todas aquelas luzes refletissem em seus olhos como um caleidoscópio de cores. Então tinha que prestar muito mais atenção na rua e dirigir com o dobro de cuidado.

Ele já estava chegando perto de um semáforo, e por isso, foi desacelerando o veículo vagarosamente. Foi somente ali que conseguiu fazer com que a mente parasse para pensar. Lembrando-se da memória, encontrou a imagem perfeita do rosto do rapaz moreno na sua mente. Era uma face recorrente, que ele costumava ver quando sonhava com o passado, mas naquele contexto era diferente. Naquele contexto, ele era um soldado, e o rapaz um rebelde. Baekhyun tentou se concentrar para lembrar do que ele havia lhe dito antes de o eletrocutar, mas o sinal acabou abrindo para a luz rosa, o que significava que ele poderia seguir em frente com o carro.

Acabou pisando mais fundo, dirigindo pela rodovia agora. Precisaria chegar na sala de reuniões em cinco minutos ou Kim Minseok poderia suspeitar de sua índole. Não seria tão difícil mentir sobre o trânsito, se o marechal não tivesse colocado câmeras para vigiar Baekhyun em todos os lugares. Duvidava que ele não saberia os motivos do seu atraso, muito menos que não iria desconfiar do seu comportamento naquele dia. Mas Baekhyun não tinha mais tempo para aquilo. Ele precisava juntar as informações do seu próprio cérebro, e tentar entender do que elas se tratavam, antes que fosse tarde demais.


End file.
